


Hoodie

by GoingDownWithThisShip



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Multi, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingDownWithThisShip/pseuds/GoingDownWithThisShip
Summary: It all started with that damn hood, because there's no way that Lance frickin McClain would cover up his face. In which Keith is protective and Lance needs love.Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own Voltron Legendary Defenders :-(





	1. Chapter 1

It all started with a hood, and it was driving Keith crazy. 

Lance, the most conceited, self-loving, attention seeking person on the whole campus, was wearing a hood. Not just any hood, but one that was covering his whole face. Lance never would wear anything to distract from his flawless skin, which he rubs in Keith's face constantly. 

But not today. At first Keith pretended he didn't care, but then Lance wasn't talking either. He just seemed to be, not him. And it may or may not have been eating Keith up inside. Worry turned to anger throughout the day as Lance would avoid him at every opportunity. By the end of the day Keith had had enough and gave up, convincing himself it wasn't his problem as he walked back to his dorm. 

"Shit", he whispered as he jiggled his door. He'd forgotten his key and the door was supposed to be unlocked.

"Shiro, I swear to God, if you and Allura are making out again I'm telling the RA's that you are constantly in the girls dorms!". 

Nothing. Well, off to Pidges. He can usually crash there anyway and has done so before. Grabbing his bag and whirling around he walked away, pulling out his phone.

3 missed calls (space dad)  
Crap.  
He pushed play. 

"Hey Keith it's me, I'm headed home to do laundry, just thought'd I'd ask if you needed any done"  
Double crap. He had tons. Not bothering to listen to the rest he deleted them and pocketed the phone and in the process slammed into someone.

"Shit, sorry sorry, are you---?", Keith stopped and his heart seemed to stutter to a stop. Because Lance, his Lance, looked close to tears, lip out and trembling. Usually that'd be enough for Keith to know something wasn't right or maybe Lance was just having a bad day. Well it would be, if there wasn't a bruise covering half of Lance's face. 

And it looked horrible. 

Fresh purple's decorated his cheek and jaw. Not very swollen but looking tight and painful. His eye looked like it could turn into a black eye and was really red while his nose was already darkening, showing some sign of trauma. To add icing on the cake, Keith could see the beginning of bruises on his neck and possibly his chest trailing down his v-neck.  
Keith could not tear his eyes away from Lance. 

"Lance wh-, what happened?"

Lance said nothing, looking anywhere but Keith.  
Keith reached out and cupped his face, silently asking permission. Lance didn't say anything but didn't pull away and Keith took off his hoodie. Hand prints were imprinted on Lance's arms and neck. And Keith saw red.

"Who did this?", Keith asked angrily, keeping a grip on Lance, who seemed to be ready to make a break for it.  
Lance met Keith's gaze, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry", he sobbed, chest heaving, "I'm sorry!"  
Keith pulled him into his arms and shushed him.

"I didn't mean it, I didn't want it, I'm sorry", he cried. 

"Didn't want what?", Keith whispered.

"I didn't want him to touch me", whispered Lance.  
Keith's ministrations stopped, and suddenly oxygen was becoming harder to get. His blood pounded in his ears.

"Who touched you Lance?", Keith asked, deadly quiet.

"Lotor", Lance sobbed with renewed vigor and Keith went back to comforting him. 

"Lets go to bed okay?", Keith said taking Lance's hand and leading him down the hallway. When they came to Pidges door she was gone, probably studying in some place. Offering Lance some water and taking a wash cloth, he wiped away all traces of tears, and pulled Lance into bed. Lance immediately curled into him and fell asleep, his breathing evening out. Pulling out his phone he texted Shiro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More protective Keith and concerned shiro. Plus a mystery guy, guess who.

Shiro had just finished hanging his clothes up when his phone buzzed. 

From Brogane- hey i'm with lance in pidges room

Worry entered Shiro's mind. Keith never would willingly be in a confined space with anyone, let alone Lance. It was also almost 1 in the morning.

to Brogane- why? what's up?  
from Brogane- i think lance got raped last night.

Shiro's mind went blank. And many questions invaded his text screen.

to Brogane- what? What happened? Is he okay? Have you told anyone? Your with lance right?  
to Brogane- I'm driving there right now, stay in Pidges room.

Shiro threw his clothes in the dryer, grabbed his keys and left. And while he wasn't one to break the law, he's pretty sure he was going 70 on a 30 road.

\----

Keith closed his phone. He didn't bother answering Shiro's texts. Subconsciously he pulled Lance closer to him. He thought over everything Lance had said. 

"I didn't want him to touch me". 

Keith shivered. Lance just sounded so scared. He looked so scared. And those bruises, there were just so many of them. He was going to kill Lotor. 

Keith thought back to how much he really knew about Lance. They were never really friends until a couple nights ago but Keith had always had a crush on him. He was always so boisterous and outgoing, flirting with practically everything that had two legs. Gender was not a factor. He always seemed like he was constantly hiding something though. He never seemed to let himself be seen, he was just there. In fact when Keith thought back to a couple days ago, he hadn't really known anything about Lance. Oh course they'd grown alot closer in the previous week. 

So, something's change.

Keith was pulled out of his musings as someone knocked on the door. Disentangling himself from Lance he went and opened the door.

"Oh hey Shir---", Keith stopped, his voice caught in his throat.

"Guess again", Lotor purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh so much angst to come! And of course awesome Shiro and Keith :)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fanfic ever so I don't expect it to be very good but expect a new chapter soon :)


End file.
